Behind Closed Doors
by nigou
Summary: Milly and Rivalz stumble onto an odd conversation between Suzaku and Lelouch...
1. Chapter 1

Behind Closed Doors

One afternoon, Rivalz and Milly were venturing down the school hallways when classes had already ended for the day. They walked in silence, simply accompanying the other with their presence, something unusual for the two of them.

Suddenly, a familiar voice cried out, "Ack!" followed with a crash that sounded like two bodies. The two looked at each other and then back at the classroom that the voice seemed to be in.

"Was that Lelouch's voice?" Rivalz asked the student council president. She only shrugged and approached the door - the blue haired boy looked surprised at her actions, "President, what are you doing?"

"Shh," Milly placed her index in front of her lips in a gesture of silence. The voices and other sounds were muffled by the door, but still audible.

"Here, let me show you how it's done." That was Suzaku's voice.

"S-Suzaku, what are you doing..?" Another stuttered. That deep voice could only belong to their friend, Lelouch. The fact that he had just fumbled with his words, surprised them greatly.

"Attempting to teach you, what else?" Suzaku explained in a soothing tone.

"Um, okay... I'm still not quite sure about this, but I'll try my best to keep up..." There was a moment of silence before they spoke to each other again. Milly and Rivalz looked at each other once more, their eyes wide as dinner plates. Were the two friends doing what they thought they were doing?

"This is where it gets a little complicated, but I learned this in class a while ago, so we should be fine."

"Ouch! Watch what you poke with that, Suzaku!"

"Ah, sorry about that. I'll go a little slower then..."

"Oh, my God, they're actually doing _it_!" Rivalz exclaimed, softly, not wanting Lelouch and Suzaku to be aware of his presence. Milly simply nodded in shock and speechless.

"I'm getting the hang of this now! This is pretty fun after you get used to it, ne?"

A chuckle was heard before, "Yeah, I do this a lot in my spare time. We should do this again some time."

"I guess we should clean up now --" Shuffling could be heard and Milly, who couldn't hold her inner yaoi fangirl in anymore, burst into the room... The two occupants of the class turned to look at her. The president was disappointed with the picture before her. Lelouch was holding a piece of fabric in one hand and a needle in the other. Suzaku was looming over the effeminate boy, his hands on Lelouch's, gently guiding.

"-- That we're done..." Lelouch finished, feebly, and blushed profusely at being discovered.

"Aw, damn it..." Milly pouted.

"What, what?!" Rivalz jumped in, excited and expecting to see something juicy or gossip-worthy.

The president sighed and gazed into the distance, "They're not doing _it_..."

"PRESIDENT!!" Lelouch and Suzaku yelled at the same time, shocked, both of them with flushed faces.

"And here I was hoping to blackmail you..." She sighed once again and walked out of the scene.

--

This was just a silly little story I thought of... xD This is my first Code Geass fic - I simply wanted to try my hand at this... :D Hope you like it!

Please leave a comment!


	2. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**IMPORTANT NOTICE  
**

To all my lovely readers,

First of all, I'm truly sorry that I haven't gotten around to updating any of my multi-chapters stories. University has sapped my creative juices and my free time as well. Chances are that won't change this year either, since I'm entering my fourth year and things are going to be hectic.

This notice is also an announcement. I'm leaving . I'm not sure how many of you are aware of the group "Critics United," but they've been harassing and bullying authors around the site through reviews. They've left plenty of hurtful comments and I would hate to be on the receiving end of any of them, even though I've been spared so far. I've been a part of this community for 10 years and nothing like this has ever happened during my time here. For more information about this issue, check out wtffanfiction . tumblr post/24378135516/important-mass-deletion-of-stories-on-fanfiction-net (just take out the spaces).

Despite all this chaos, if you would still like to follow me, I have recently become a member of Tumblr (kuropuu . tumblr . com) and I will be posting my fanfics there from now on. You can also find me at LiveJournal (hatsuhikari . livejournal . com), and hopefully sooner or later, Archive Of Our Own.

Goodbye and thank you so much for your support over the years.

~ -puu26


End file.
